Special number services such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation the Emergency Service E9-1-1 network in the United States, generally involve routing special number calls via dedicated trunks. It would be advantageous to route special number calls using common telecommunication networks such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) to avoid costs associated with installation and maintenance of dedicated trunks, so long as security of special number calls may be maintained.
There is a need for a system and method for routing special number calls using a common telecommunication network.